


I Got The Boy

by sheisbrighter (toaquiprashippar)



Series: Through our eyes [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, thinking about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/sheisbrighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I got the first kiss<br/>She'll get the last<br/>She's got the future<br/>I got the past<br/>I got the classring<br/>She got the diamond and wedding band<br/>I got the boy<br/>and SHE GOT THE MAN'</p><p>Laurel can't help but stare at Oliver and Felicity and think back when Oliver was Ollie and he was hers, that boy was nowhere to be seen, he was a different person, as different as he could possibly be, and he was someone else's: he was Felicity's, and he never seemed more happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey guys! How are we surviving this hiatus? WHAT WAS THAT COMIC CON? I swear I had palpitations at times, so many feelings! But I stopped by to drop this one shot I've been meaning to write for MONTHS! I heard this song for the first time before 3.20 and I couldn't help but think about Laurel and Felicity, as the singer was Laurel and Felicity was 'the one'. Hope you guys like it! Like it or hate it, let me know in the comments, okay? :) and kudos! HAHA
> 
> CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON FOUR! Olicity domestic bliss, little couple fights, Felicity SUGAR MAMMA, yeah, you know it HAHAHA BRACE YOURSELVES, SEASON FOUR IS COMING. 
> 
> And before I go I just have to congratulate this BEAUTIFUL FANDOM for our 'Ship of the year award'. I voted my ass, hands, feet, whole body off. We got it and we got it together for Stephen and Emily, and the producers and it brough an amazing publicity to the show, so let's keep doing it! Blown away by my love for this show, this otp and you guys, my lovely fandom!

Oliver was never jealous, clingy, faithful (as she later would find out), or THAT caring. Laurel could remember him being funny, easy going, sassy, his eyes so filled with light and his wicked mind always up to something. He was a boy back then, but he was her boy. The man holding the curvy blond, looking at her as if he’d first seen the light in his life was nothing like that boy, that was a man in love.

Laurel bit her lip and closed her eyes turning to the wall, and suddenly her memory took her to the Queen Mansion, to a very young Oliver, far from the who he is now, HER Ollie. He was stealing kisses and tickling her while Tommy tried to get to second base with her friend, they were fifteen and they had a whole life ahead of them.

But apparently life had plans, plans that did not involved them sneaking into clubs with fake IDs and making out in the Mansion’s yard; no, life’s plans involved lost, pain, rediscoveries and falling out of love just as much as falling in love, with other people.

When Oliver came back from the island, she hated him, she hated him because he survived, and Sara didn’t. It was his fault, how could she ever blame Sara from going into the Gambit with him when she would’ve done the same thing? But then she met him, and he was different, he was not that boy, he was not a child, he was a man, a changed, closed, cold and distant man, and it wasn’t until she could see him walking around with Felicity all the time, that he started to open up, to her, to Tommy. When she first saw Felicity at Verdant she thought: ‘another bimbo, she’s the fuck of the moment’, but then Oliver never kept them around, his fucks, he always dumped them quite quickly, and months had gone by and the blonde was still around, always by his side.

She was always jealous back them, she wanted to be wrong about her anger for him, she wanted to let it go of whatever she had with Tommy because Oliver was back and he wanted to be hers, didn’t he? But as much as she had him by the night of the undertaking, he wasn’t hers, it didn’t feel like it, and when she woke up to an empty bed she realized he was that boy then, the man would have stayed, the boy ran, Tommy wasn’t a boy, Tommy was a man, and he would always stay for her.

By the time she ran to him, to her ‘person’, he came for her, and he died for her. Laurel would never forget the look in his eyes when he told her the three words he had told her before he would never tell any girl. She had screwed up bad, and she lost the one person who ever made her feel really safe. She never blamed Oliver, she was just as willing to sleep with him as he was with her. But after Tommy, there could never be anything between then.

Looking back now, she realizes it wasn’t really about Tommy, Ollie never came back from Lian Yu. Ollie died somewhere in the coast of the North China sea. Oliver Queen, that she later would know was The Hood, The Arrow, he was a different man. She would never understand whatever he went through, and for that, she could never understand his behavior, his actions. She wanted to be there for him, but he wouldn’t let her, yet, the blonde was always there, it was annoying, actually.

It wasn’t until Slade told her he was “The Arrow”, that she realized Felicity and his driver were his partners. Even when he was with Sara, when he had trouble in opening up to her, he would open up to his blonde “partner”, how could her sister not be jealous of that girl? The way Oliver looked at her, like she could do no wrong? How can you date someone when he looks at another person like that?

But after Slade, and after spending some time with the Team, whatever intention she had to get Ollie back crashed and burned. Felicity was not just always around, HE WANTED HER AROUND, he seemed to invent problems for her to fix so she could be there. She tried to be there for him, to help, as a friend, even as a lawyer,or a DA, but he always would smile politely (not his warm, Ollie smile) and say “that’s allright, Felicity’s got this, Laurel, thank you very much”. At first she thought the girl was sleeping with him, but then she realized she wasn’t and it was when she actually opened her eyes, for real, for their connection and their actions.

It was a weird thing to see, anyone who saw them from a far could say they were married, or at least a long time couple. She bossed him around, he obeyed, he would ask for anything and she would do it in the best and most brilliant way, but they would fight for small things, like walking barefoot around the foundry, buying stuff for their medical kit and even towels around the place (Oliver was living there).

She already saw friends with benefits, friends who didn’t want a relationship, but fucked. They were like the opposite, they had everything, but the sex. The boy she dated was nowhere to be seen, he wore fine clothes, behaved like a gentlemen now and though they weren’t together, he treated her like she was some kind of porcelain china. The boy was gone, he was a man now. Felicity’s man.

When she opened her eyes, and came back from her thoughts, she saw Felicity complaining about something, and Oliver looking at her with that Cheshire cat smile, and before the IT genius could say anything he just kissed her senseless and she got lost in his arms, so sure, adoring her, caring for his girl. He was warm, flirty and even lovely sometimes, but his eyes never sparkled at her like he did with Felicity. Her Ollie would just say something naughty and convince her to do whatever he was up to, he could get anywhere with that devious smile. But there, in the corner of their new Foundry, his smiles were nothing but a response to the smile that owned him, Felicity’s. Laurel would do anything Ollie would ask, but Oliver was not that person with Felicity, she was the one calling the shots, and he seemed pretty happy to comply.

Not that she was jealous or wanted him back, with a love like theirs there is no coming back, she knew it because it was how Tommy made her feel, even if she didn’t realized it until she lost him. But it was weird seeing how people change, or at least how some people only find themselves when they find ‘the one’. Felicity was Oliver’s only one, it was easy to see it now.

Oliver lost so much, he lost his dad, his mom, almost lost Thea, twice, lost his best friend, almost a brother; he lost his life at that mountain and then again at Nanda Parbat, but he would always find a way back, not for his life, but because he knew for sure, Felicity would be on the other side waiting for him, sure of his success, of his love. Ollie was nowhere to be seen, Oliver Queen was a man, and while Laurel got the boy, the immature but loving soul he was - she still had their class rings -, the Queen ring was in Felicity’s finger, he gave it to her when they were away, promising her his future and his life. Felicity got the wedding band.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO...Love it? Hate it? Please, let me know in the comments :) Always open for advices and comments <3 
> 
>  
> 
> OLICITY IS ENDGAME, AND EVEN LAUREN LANCE KNOWS IT *_*
> 
> xoxo, Mim Plech. <3


End file.
